Finally Found my Master
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Dean meets Castiel in Bobby’s Salvage yard for a little heart to heart. Set during When The Levee Breaks. Rated M for mature content. Dean/Castiel


Disclaimer: I know nothing. I learnt it from a book. Plus I don't own the characters involved, more's the pity.A/N: Title is taken from the song "Meet Your Master" by Nine Inch Nails

written for the Lyrics meme challenge on the LiveJournal community monthlymeme, for the following prompt posted by LJ user mephestopheles

_Bow down in positionAgainst the polished steel / This is something different / You'll like the way this feels / No time for asking questions / No time for wondering / We've had enough of you now / You've heard everything (_"Meet Your Master" By NIN)

**Finally Met My Master.**

I had been waiting for Castiel for a long time now, or so it seemed, screaming myself hoarse to the skies, begging, leading with him to just come down and talk to me. It had seemed an age since I'd last talked to him, since he'd left me in the warehouse with the others after possessing the body of Jimmy Novak once again.

His last words still remained with me - "I learned my lesson while I was away, Dean. I serve Heaven, I don't serve Man, and I certainly don't serve you."

Those words had hurt, had stung me, and had upset me more than I was willing to let on, especially to Sam. The fact remained that I missed the feathery freak, wanted him to come back, if only for one last time. I wanted to tell him I loved him, and always had.

It had only been when he'd walked away from me that fateful night, had seemingly walked out of my life that I realised just how much I did love him. His leaving caused me so much pain, that I had no room left to feel anything else. I hated to feel this way if I couldn't make these feelings go away. The only way I could do that was to call Castiel.

At last, at long, long last, I heard the heavy flaps of wings behind me - that familiar sound of Castiel arriving and my heart leapt at the sound. I turned, and watched him for a short while, revelling in his perfect beauty, as he stood bathed in the light falling down from the lamp above him. He looked beautiful, truly angelic, perfect and it took everything I had to not run over there, to hug him, to kiss him on those perfect lips.

"Well it's about time," I said, hiding my true feelings behind gruff words. "I've been screaming myself hoarse out here for about two and a half hours now!"

"What do you want?" Castiel asked me, his voice colder than I had imagined it to be, but then again, why was I so surprised?

He had not left me with kind words before, after all. But I didn't care because Castiel was here again, back with me once more.

The conversation didn't get any better, any easier. When pressed about what happened in Illinois, Castiel did not seem to want to answer, just told me it was of no importance, as though his ass reaming meant little to him. When asked about Sam, whether he could truly kill Lilith, he'd just said my brother possibly could, but not without turning into one of the monsters I hunted first.

"There's no reason this would have to come to pass, Dean. We believe it's you, Dean. Not your brother. The only question for us is whether you're willing to accept it. Stand up and accept your role. You are the one who will stop it," Castiel told me, walking closer, and I couldn't step away from him, couldn't break eye contact with the angel.

"And if I do this, does that mean Sammy doesn't have to?" I asked, needing to know, still not wanting to break eye contact with him.

"If it gives you comfort to see it that way," Castiel said,

I couldn't help it - I called him a dick, even as Cas walked away again, and I felt the loss of his presence like a knife to the stomach. I couldn't bear for him to leave me, not again, so I agreed, told Castiel I was in, still hiding my true feelings behind gruff words.

"Do you give yourself over, wholly, to the service of God and his angels?" Castiel asked me, and I blinked at him slowly, unable to process just what he'd asked me.

"Yeah, exactly," I said to him.

"Say it!" Castiel ordered, firmly, pausing until I'd repeated his words, almost exactly, pledging allegiance to the angels, to Heaven, to God, but still he wasn't satisfied with just that.

"Do you swear to follow His will and His word as swiftly and obediently as you did your own father's?" he pressed.

I glared at him, feeling my heart skip a beat when Castiel gave me one of his direct gazes that seemed to look deep into my soul, those wise eyes that seemed to know everything about me, all that I was feeling and I bowed before him. I wanted him, I wanted to serve him, wanted him to feel all that I felt about him and to have it all returned tenfold.

"Yes, I swear. Now what?" I asked quietly, feeling like I was swearing my soul away to the angels, when all I was doing was signing it over to Castiel himself, as far as I was concerned.

He already had my heart, why not my soul too?

"Now you wait, and we call on you when it's time," Castiel replied, his eyes warming slightly when he realized he finally had me under his command.

We stared at each other for some moments, before I asked another question, with only one answer I wanted to hear from him.

"And what do we do in the meantime, Cas? While we wait?" I asked, breath catching in my throat, as I waited for his answer.

Castiel dipped his head, looked down at the floor, full lips puckered out in deep thought, before his gaze flickered up to mine. I couldn't mistake the lust trapped deep within his eyes then - there and gone in an all too fleeting moment, but still it was there. It gave me hope for one brief moment. Surely these feelings weren't all one sided, were they?

I didn't even wait for his answer, just closed the distance between us and pressed my lips to his in a hungry kiss, wanting him, wanting to feel him respond, show me something, show me he cared, that he didn't mean his previous comments to me. I couldn't tale it if he'd meant them.

At first Castiel didn't respond, and I almost pulled away, disheartened. And then I felt him respond, lips moving against mine, matching my hunger with a hunger of his own, and I moaned, opening my mouth slightly, surprised when Castiel took advantage of that and slipped his tongue in. He explored my mouth as eagerly as I explored his, hands bracing themselves upon my hips, fingers digging in slightly. Stars exploded behind my eyes and I reeled, I bowed before Castiel like he was my master, and willingly so now.

I wanted him, needed him, and I could tell by the intensity of Castiel's kiss just how he felt about me. I laced fingers in his hair, slid my free hand beneath his coat and jacket, grabbing at him possessively, never wanting the kiss to end, never wanting him to leave me ever again.

Castiel was the one to break the kiss in the end, full lips seeming fuller still, kiss swollen, slightly red, his eyes dilated almost to black, swallowing the blue irises almost completely. He didn't protest when I pressed him against a crushed car behind him, didn't protest when I all but ripped his coat from his shoulders, followed by his jacket. He just watched me with such trust in his eyes, such sudden love, it made me wonder why I deserved this. I didn't stop though, leaning in closer, working at removing his tie as quickly as I could, Castiel's lips so close to mine, they were in kissing distance again.

His breath tickled against my cheek, as his lips parted, the tip of his tongue passing swiftly over his bottom lip, eyes burning into mine, watching every move I made intensely. I pulled his shirt free from his pants, unbuttoning it as swiftly as I could, before I did lean into steal a kiss from the angel, leaning in so close now I could feel his erection pressing against my own.

Both of us moaned, inhaled sharply at the contact, before Castiel reached out, fumbling to remove my shirt, T Shirt, jeans, breath wheezing from a constricted throat, fingers trembling as they lingered across my bare skin. My arms dropped to my sides, tilting my head back, desire coursing through my veins as Castiel ran gentle hands over my body, fingers questing wondrously over every inch of skin they could reach. It got to the point where I couldn't handle it anymore, I just wanted to take Castiel, to know him, to love him, to sink myself into him and make him moan for me.

I opened my eyes, turning my face back to his, as I reached out to fumble the angel out of his pants, before turning him around to face the car behind him. He braced a slim forearm against the cold metal as a light rain drizzled down upon us, growing heavier with every minute that passed.

I leant into him, paying no attention to the rain, to lay a kiss upon Castiel's shoulder, hands resting lightly on his hips. He was slimmer than I expected, more fragile somehow and I wrapped both arms around him, resting my head against the nape of his neck. Castiel reached up with one hand, caressed my arm with slender fingers, before his chest rose and fell in a sigh.

I looked up to the sky once again, reaching my hand out to the downpour, before sliding my soaked fingers into Castiel's tight hole, and he whimpered. I stopped, before he urged me onwards by thrusting back onto my fingers insistently. I smiled, but said nothing, just twisted my fingers inside him, loosing up tight muscles, enjoying the small moans, soft gasps of pleasure dropping from the angel's mouth.

He leant his forehead against his arm, rocking back against my questing fingers, crying out with need when I rubbed across his prostate. I continued stroking him, enjoying the cries I heard, getting louder, before I stopped.

My cock was rock hard, and I knew I couldn't hold out much longer myself, if I didn't do something about it. I thrust inside him roughly, making Castiel cry out again helplessly and I gripped his hips, thrusting into him hungrily, loving the feel of him around me, the way he rocked back against me every time I withdrew.

I felt the world receding, the rain diminish, all feelings that weren't lust just disappear, feeling my climax pooling in my abdomen, growing stronger when I realized Castiel was jerking himself off roughly. I lost control then, moaning at the sounds he made, pleasured keening, lustful pleadings of my name, as I continued to take him while he touched himself and I climaxed, turning my face to the skies once again as I screamed out Castiel's name, again and again.

Stars exploded behind my eyes, filling my vision as I bucked against him, as Castiel came, muscles clenching around me with the force of his orgasm. He sobbed out my name in pleasure, once more when I kissed his shoulder again, nibbled at the sensitive skin on his neck, licking gently at the raindrops caught there, picking up the faint trace of purity on my tongue from Castiel.

Castiel turned to face me, settling himself into my open arms, wrapping his arms around me, folding his wings around me to protect us from the rain. I blinked slowly, moaning slightly at the soft feathers dragging across my skin, before I returned my gaze to Castiel. He was watching me closely, intently, lips parted as he stared. He seemed as fascinated by me as I was by him and I smiled at him, wistfully.

I wondered who was really in control; was it Cas, was it me, or did it really matter? Maybe now was not the time to be asking questions, not the time to wonder. This situation - our situation - was different now, had changed. It was now something to be enjoyed, treasured, and I liked how it felt. As I looked down upon him, brushing fingertips through his hair, I realized I'd made the right decision to bow down to the angels, to God, to Heaven, if this was the reward it had earned me.

I suppose I'd always had Castiel's love, but to have it affirmed now was something magical, perfect and that was what I needed. In a way, that was all I ever needed - Cas' love, Cas' acceptance of me and my love.

It seemed as though I'd finally met my master.

fin


End file.
